


paint a pretty picture beneath the sugar plum tree

by BlackHairedGirl



Series: nitrous (Turbo FAST Human AU) [2]
Category: Turbo (2013), Turbo FAST
Genre: Fem!Turbo, Gen, Genderbending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have this head canon that Chet likes to bake, and I failed, especially for Burn, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHairedGirl/pseuds/BlackHairedGirl
Summary: Description: Burn wakes up at night to find Chet waiting for her in the kitchen mixing cookie batter.





	paint a pretty picture beneath the sugar plum tree

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know anymore  
> skt keeps losing and im high on pain

It was three in the morning and Burn woke to the smell of cookies. The woman blinked once, twice, at the ceiling to confirm Whiplash was not there, whistling shrilly for her to get up and run some laps before the sun was in the sky like he had done so many times before.

Three times, and there still was no Whiplash. Burn sighed in relief, but her eyes widened at the faint smell she took in with the following breath. 

Cookie batter. Burn could sniff out sweets like a bloodhound and what she was currently smelling was definitely some type of cookie. Though her sense of smell wasn't incredible enough to tell her exactly what, she knew exactly who was most likely making them.

Chet, her sweetheart. Her extremely sweet sweetheart. Her way too sweet sweetheart who was up at three in the morning to bake her cookies. Or at least she hoped they were for her. With Turbo's birthday just around the corner one could not be too sure about who a surprise was for. At least, if the surprise stemmed from Chet. This was the pair of siblings' first time celebrating Turbo's birthday with the F.A.S.T crew, and everyone had decided to go all out. Especially Chet, the young man taking it upon himself to manage the birthday of his sister completely. He had each decoration already made and ordered, and had finished 'approving' the gifts of the F.A.S.T crew.

Really, he didn't even know it was her birthday when it rolled around. But Burn had to be fair, the two had been together nearly every day of their lives. (Well, it was true for Turbo, mostly. Chet was eight years older than her, and spent the same amount of time alone on the streets without company.)

Burn rolled her eyes at the thought of the checkered flag balloons Chet had ordered a few weeks before he'd even told the rest of the F.A.S.T crew it was Turbo's birthday. Which was almost two weeks before her birthday actually took place. It was now a single day away, and the excitement of it was present in the joyful steps of the little speedster. Turbo, for the past few days, hadn't had a single second thought of joining the grueling morning practice (at four am! Whiplash was clearly out of his mind in some form) though she would usually groan or complain just a little. Or try to puppy-eye her way out of it. But the stone-hearted Whiplash was not to be moved in spite of the oppression from the crew.

The red-haired woman stumbled out of bed- her comfortable, warm bed- in search of the cookie batter her nose promised. She began to make her way to the kitchen, pausing only to put on her racing shoes- they had fiery, miniature engines and she loved them with her entire heart. 

"Chet baby?" She called out once she was close enough to the kitchen. "Chettie, are you making dessert?" The clattering of a spoon in a bowl- a large purple one, plastic and Chet's favorite to use, she knew the sound well- and an incoherent sputter was the answer.   
"Burn, why aren't you asleep?" Her sweetheart called back softly, apparently not wanting to wake anyone up. Poking her head into the kitchen, Burn let out a loud laugh. 

Chet was wearing an apron patterned with faded daisies that obviously showed previous use, and a big sterotypical white chefs hat was pulled over the top of messy chestnut-brown hair and above sleepy dark brown eyes. He was on the tips of his toes, trying to get an item from a high shelf in the kitchen, the very end of a black spoon clenched between his teeth that was barely grazing the top of a bowl bellow his outstretched arm. Inside the bowl was awaiting cookie batter, ready to be consumed, in Burn's eyes.  
"You look stupid, boo!" She cried, smacking the top of her knee as she was bent over, laughing.  
"Not answering my question," he grunted between his teeth and a spoon, which Burn plucked from his mouth by the dry, non-spit covered part of the handle. "thanks, sweetie."  
"Not answering mine, either." Burn's signature sass came through despite her obvious fatigue. She needed her beauty sleep, and even more with Whiplash's extremely irrational practice times. What should she have risen if the sun hadn't? Burn seriously had considered mutiny at more than one point during their four am 'fun runs' as Whiplash called them with a maniacal grin.

Chet sighed. "Yes, boo. But no cookies for anyone until they're fully cooked! The raw eggs can give you a stomach ache, you know." Flashing him an unimpressed look, Burn's hand spider-walked over to the bowl, where Chet lifted it from the counter and away from the batter.  
"Boo, that rule doesn't apply unless you eat, like, a whole bowl of it! Raw egg or no, I'm gettin' my cookies!" Burn nearly shouted, but Chet somehow stood firm.  
"Sweetie, it's for your own good. And it's not a rule, it's a fact." He said simply, and went back to his attempt at grabbing the whatever on the high shelf. He secured it, and brought down a metal tray. "But you can help mix, and you'll get the first cookie."   
Burn's eyes gleamed. Mixing was as close as she could get to actually eating them until she really could. When in the kitchen, it was Chet's turf, much like Burn's was on the loop 'de loops. His word was practically law.  
"On it."  
"Of course you are, boo." Chet gave her cheek a chaste kiss.  
"Heck yeah I am!"


End file.
